dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Valjean
Jean Valjean is a major protagonist in Chapter 2: Revolution and the work it is based off of: Les Misérables. He was sent to the Bagne de Toulon for stealing a loaf of bread; five years for what ye did, the rest because he tried to run. His prisoner ID number is 24601. After being saved by a good priest, he becomes the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer and owns a factory there. Throughout the story, he is pursued by Inspector Javert, but Valjean's moral actions cause Javert to doubt himself and his values and pitch himself into the Seine River. Personality Jean Valjean develops in the RP from a self-pitying convict mad at everybody to a virtuous, good man (he was so even before conviction; his sister's child was close to death, which is why he stole the bread in the first place. He is compassionate, as shown when he expresses remorse for allowing Fantine to get fired, when he rescues Cosette from a pack of Heartless, when he releases Inspector Javert from bondage by the ABC, and when he rescues Marius from the wreckage of the barricade. Usually, Valjean welcomes visitors, as shown when he takes a sick Anne Frank into his house for her to rest, and when he welcomes Adolf Hitler into his house. History Jean Valjean is first seen in the Les Mis universe, doing forced labor as a stevedore for stealing that loaf of bread nineteen years ago. He is released on parole by Inspector Javert (who refuses to call him anything but "24601") and very quickly finds out that his yellow ticket of leave is a badge of shame that turned every person who could have potentially offered help and refuge away in fear. Valjean is taken in by a kind priest, who does not care about Valjean's status as a convict on parole. However, in the middle of the night, the police catch Valjean stealing the silverware from the church; luckily, the priest is there to cover for Valjean, but on one condition: that Valjean uses the money gotten from pawning the silverware "to become an honest man." Valjean quickly feels remorse for what he has done, and vows to distance himself from the life of a criminal, tearing up the yellow ticket. Inspiration Valjean's character is loosely based on the life of Eugène François Vidocq, an ex-convict who became a successful businessman widely noted for his social engagement and philanthropy. Vidocq helped Victor Hugo (author of Les Misérables) with his research for Claude Gueux and Le Dernier jour d'un condamné (The Last Day of a Condemned Man). In 1828, Vidocq, already pardoned saved one of the workers in his paper factory by lifting a heavy cart on his shoulders as Valjean does. Hugo's description of Valjean rescuing a sailor on the Orion drew almost word for word on a friend's letter describing such an incident. On 22 February 1846, when he had begun work on the novel, Hugo witnessed the arrest of a bread thief while a Duchess and her child watched the scene pitilessly from their coach. Songs *Prologue *Valjean's Soliloquy *At the End of the Day *The Cart Crash *Who Am I? *Fantine's Death *The Confrontation *Waltz of Treachery (The Bargain) *The Robbery *Rue Plumet (In My Life) *Attack on Rue Plumet *One Day More *The First Attack *Bring Them Home *Javert's Suicide *Every Day *Valjean's Confession *Epilogue (Valjean's Death) *Finale Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Category:NPCs Category:Frenchmen Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2: Revolution Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dimensional Clash VI